


An Annotated Bibliography of Loss

by GrayJay



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Books, F/F, Gen, listfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJay/pseuds/GrayJay
Summary: Selections from the Library of Rachel Grey





	An Annotated Bibliography of Loss

Babbit, Natalie. _Tuck Everlasting_.  
Paperback, fair condition. In pencil, on title page: _Scott, Thanks for the book. That was an unexpected walk down memory lane. I’m not usually much of a reader, but this was one of my favorites back when I was still too young for Bradbury. - Ray_  
On a note tucked into the back cover: _Rachel, Scott left relatively little in the way of keepsakes and nothing to indicate their disposition, but it seemed fairly clear where this ought to go. -E_

Bradbury, Ray. _The Stories of Ray Bradbury_.  
Hardcover, 1980. Moderately worn, with several tears in the dust jacket; the same edition Rachel’s father had once said they’d read together when she was a little older. Note stuck midway through as a bookmark reads: _Ray, This struck me as something you might enjoy. Take care. -Scott_

Brown, Rita Mae. _Rubyfruit Jungle_.  
Paperback, used. Inscribed on the inside front cover in purple marker: _XO, K_.

Brown, Margaret Wise. _The Runaway Bunny_.  
Paperback; slightly water-damaged.

Feinberg, Leslie. _Stone Butch Blues_.  
Paperback; badly worn. The sentence “It’s tough when you see it coming, ain’t it?” is double-underlined in both pencil and ballpoint pen.

Homer. _The Odyssey_. Transl. Richmond Lattimore.  
Paperback, used, with a sticker on the back from the Westchester Community College Bookstore; and several generations of underlining and highlights in the text.

Irving, John. _The Cider House Rules_.  
Hardcover, 1985. Note, tucked into the back cover, reads: _Ray, I can see why you like_ Tuck Everlasting _; or, at least, I suspect we might like it for some of the same reasons. Either way, thanks. I’m not sure why it made me think of this one--it’s very different, much longer, and a lot less fun. Maybe it’s because they’re both about family. I don’t know. But it’s one I’ve come back to a lot over the years, for a lot of reasons. I think I’ve mentioned before that you remind me a lot of someone I used to know. She was the person who introduced me to this book, years ago. (I don’t know if she ever read_ Tuck Everlasting _, but I know she would have loved it.) -Scott_

Saint-Exupéry, Antoine. _The Little Prince_. Transl. Katherine Woods.  
Paperback; mostly untouched.

Schuler, Stanley. _How to Fix Almost Everything_.  
_Almost_.

Sun Tzu. _The Art of War_. Transl. Samuel B. Griffith  
Paperback, broken spine, heavily damaged and charred. Extensive dog-earing and margin notes, mostly in pencil. On the inside front cover, in faded sharpie: _Property of S. Summers; please return if found_ , followed by a long- since disconnected phone number.

Tennyson, Lord Alfred. _Poems_.  
Hardcover, with cracked faux-leather binding. Inscribed in faded blue ink, in the inside front cover: _For Scott - ‘To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.’ - C. F. Xavier._ Below, in newer black: _R - ‘true in word, and tried in deed’ - S_

Xavier, Charles F. _Mutatis Mutandis: Meditations on the Intersections of Evolutionary Imperative and Social Compact_.  
Hollowed out. Inside: Small zip-lock baggie containing weed, matches, and rolling papers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Annotated Bibliography of Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902573) by [LabRatsWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore)




End file.
